


love letters

by ameriboo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Inspired by Poetry, Love, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Romance, everyone has a special place in ash's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameriboo/pseuds/ameriboo
Summary: Ash Ketchum writes to those who have loved him.





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own anything.
> 
> notes: this was inspired by "40 love letters" by jeanann verlee. check it out if you have the chance! this has ash ketchum involved with multiple people. men and women. don't like? don't read. bisexuality and pansexuality are valid and ash ketchum has a lot of love to give.

.

.

.

Dear Misty, there isn't a day that I don't miss you.

Dear Daisy, I doodled 'Mr. Daisy Oak' into my notebooks until I was eight. Your brother always knew but it was the one thing he never teased me about.

Dear Gary, I threw fists at you because there were words I never had the courage to say. You and I are two sides of the same coin.

Dear Giselle, you were pretty. I'm sorry that that is all you will ever be to me.

Dear Ritchie, we were so similar. Thankfully, your eyes are blue.

Dear Melody, you kissed my cheek, but I saw that dance was never for me. Don't worry, Misty likes it when people get under her skin.

Dear Jesse and James, you continue to play the main role in my eccentric wet dreams. Please, stop.

Dear Casey, it was a little much for me. You're electric but there was no electricity.

Dear Bianca, those lips stunned me. You are the definition of a mystery.

Dear Macy, I'm sorry but accept that I was never yours to begin with.

Dear May, I saw so much of me in you. Forgive me for not always being patient but I love you like you are my own blood.

Dear Anabel, you read my soul like it was a takeout menu. Years later, and there are times you connect to me and I sense you all over again.

Dear Misty, there still isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you.

Dear Dawn, sadly you and I are dreamers who are blinded by our aspirations. You are loved by so many and I am one of them.

Dear Kenny, I know you were jealous that I traveled with her. Dawn was annoyed but I found you to be kind of cute.

Dear Paul, I never met a challenge like you. If I had a choice, I would battle you till the end.

Dear Angie, I would have broken your heart in two.

Dear Iris, there are flowers I see that remind me of you. I'd pick them but like you, they are wild and deserve to grow free.

Dear Cilan, I saw you kiss that boy from the country. I'm sorry that Iris doesn't notice the special smiles you send her. I may wear t-shirts and you like bowties, but we aren't that different.

Dear Bianca, you really knocked me off my feet. Literally.

Dear Trip, did you think I didn't notice the way you stared at me? Thank you for the photos.

Dear Clemont, I'll never stop looking over my shoulder, slowing down my steps so you can reach me. You never thought you could, but I'd wait for you with a smile.

Dear Serena, I'm in love with you but it's never enough. I'm sorry that I'm immature and foolish and that you'd take me as I am anyway. Thank you for the kiss I didn't always deserve.

Dear Mallow, thank you for the meals. And the warmth.

Dear Kiawe, you are simply, really hot. I like the way you spin and dance with vigor.

Dear Lana, I think of you when I see bubbles and laugh.

Dear Sophocles, you always gave me your favorite video game controller. That was cool of you.

Dear Lillie, your brother would have my head on a plate.

Dear Misty, I still miss you. I miss you every day. I miss you. I MISS YOU.

Misty, I miss you.

I keep your names and stories in a notebook. Each one, a memory written so I remember you even when I'm old and gray and alone.

Thank you for being there. Thank you for loving me.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> notes: it's not my best work and it doesn't flow completely how i want it to but i wanted to experiment with how ash perceives love and some of his friends and traveling partners. he has the biggest heart that boy. thank you! please review! i would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
